Where the Circle Ends
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: I'm not really sure yet. Chriscentric, kind of ChrisOC. Takes place before the Bianca episode, its kind of just they way I would have had the secret revealed. Formerly MR. Mysterious
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, with the moonlight streaming outside and the cars of the city rushing past the people who take the time out of their busy schedules to sleep. Chris slept a little less than peacefully in his room at P3. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to keep the memories from flooding his mind, even as he slept.

_

* * *

The Halliwell-Wyatt manor was busy as it always was that morning. Chris sat in the kitchen, while Piper was at the stove making pancakes. His younger sister, Melinda, was next to him. Wyatt came down the steps, dressed in black with an attitude._

_"Wyatt, where are your books?" Piper asked him, trying to catch him before he sauntered out the door. _

_"I don't need them, I'm not going to school today," he said casually. _

_"Wait, you have to---"Piper was interrupted by the slamming of the door. "---go to school," she finished to nobody in particular. _

_"You need to be harder on him, you know," Chris said. "He's running wild, and you're not doing anything to stop it." _

_"Don't be ridiculous, Chris," she said, "He's seventeen. Do you have any idea what I was like at seventeen?"_

_"That's beside the point, Mom," Chris said, "Something bad could happen. He could turn evil."_

_"Don't you dare say that," Piper said. "My son is not evil." _

_Chris stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I have to go." _

_"What you have to do," Piper said, "Is stop being so serious all of the time." _

_He cleared his throat. "Bye Mom," he said. _

_Melinda looked at Piper, her face concerned. She was caught in the middle, even though she was the youngest. She was always caught in the middle between Wyatt and Chris. _

_"I'll talk to him, Mom," she said, giving Piper a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her backpack and rushing out the door. _

_"Chris," she called. _

_He kept walking, "We're going to be late, Melinda, we have to hurry."_

_"Chris, stop or I'll freeze you," she said. _

_Chris stopped and turned. "I don't freeze, you know that."_

_"But it got your attention." _

_"Fine, what?"_

_"You shouldn't be so hard on her; she's doing the best that she can, Chris. Its not like she has a lot of help from Dad," Melinda explained. _

_"Maybe she should demand his help," Chris said. "Something terrible is going to happen. I have a feeling." _

_"Well, unless you have a premonition, which isn't going to happen, because you don't have that power, you need to be nicer to her. What if something happens to Mom? What if a demon attacks?" _

_That was the day Piper Halliwell died. _

* * *

Chris sat up in his bed, wishing the recurring memory would go away. He sighed and flopped back down on the bed. He looked next to him, where his quote-unquote girlfriend slept. They'd been 'seeing' each other for a while now, but neither was sure where their relationship was headed. Celeste was beautiful, with chestnut brown hair and eyes that matched. He wished he could open up to her, but every time he tried, there was a call from the sisters and he had to make a quick getaway and leave her waiting for an explanation they both knew would never come. Sometimes he didn't see her for weeks, and by the time he did see her, their hormones would take over and then they would fall asleep. Then a call from the sisters would come and the process would be repeated.

Celeste turned and stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"It's nothing," he said. "You should go back to sleep, it'll be morning soon."

"I don't want it to be morning," she said, curling up to his chest, "because then you'll get another one of your mysterious pages that I never hear, and you'll have to leave."

"I know," he said. "But we have right now."

"What was the nightmare about?" she asked. "You never tell me about them."

"It's nothing," he said again. He stood up and crossed the room.

Celeste sat up, holding the sheet around her body. "I wish you would tell me," she said. "I mean…we've gotten…in ways… so close, but I feel like I don't know you at all."

"It was about my mom," he said. "About the day she died."

"What happened to her?" Celeste asked futilely. Chris would never tell her anything about his life. He would shut up; become distant and sometimes even come up with an excuse for the quick exits that he was famous for.

He got that distant look in his eye; the one Celeste had learned to fear.

"It doesn't matter now," he said, moving closer to her. "It's in my past."

"Will I ever know your past?" she asked.

He looked at her again. Her brown eyes and her hair and her fair skin tone…it all made her look perfect. Beautiful. He kissed her. "Someday," he said. "But for now," he gently pulled the blanket away. "All that matters is us."

She smiled, almost half-heartedly. Being here with Chris, being in his arms was beautiful. She just wished he could trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Celeste woke up, Chris was gone. She wasn't surprised, it happened alot. There was a note ontop of her clothes.

_Celeste, Something came up and I had to go. Sorry. ) Meet me here tomorrow night for the 3 Doors Down Concert. See you then. Chris_

She smiled a little, and began getting dressed. She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car. She was walking through the empty club when she ran into a woman with long dark hair.

"Whoa, who the hell are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Celeste," I said. "I'm a friend of Chris."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little...on edge."

"It's okay."

"I'm Piper."

"It's nice to meet you," Celeste said. "But I have to go. Maybe some other time?"

":Sure," she said, watching the girl walk out.

You would think Chris' disappearing acts would make Celeste worry, but it didn't. It was better this way. It was obvious that there would never be any real relationship between them. Celeste just hoped, and prayed that Chris never found out the truth about her. If he knew what she really was, he would never be able to touch her again. Celeste loved Chris but it was better to be realistic. Guys like Chris, good guys, dont fall in love with girls like Celeste.

* * *

Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows, looking for a clue as to who would want to turn Wyatt evil. There were times when Chris wanted to give up. Then he remembered the future and the disaster it was. He had to stop it, because if he saved Wyatt, then he saved Piper too.

He closed his eyes as he was haunted by yet another memory of his childhood.

_Chris paced back and forth in front of the manor, wondering what he was going to say to his mother about the way he had acted this morning. There was a loud crash inside, and he ran in to see what was wrong. _

_Piper lay on the floor, bleeding from her stomach. _

_"Mom, what happened?" Chris knelt by her side. _

_"A Phoenix," she said weakly._

_"Dad!" Chris called, "Dad get down here!" He felt like a failure for not being able to heal. _

_"There's no time for that," she said. "Don't call Leo." _

_"Mom, he can heal you, you know that." _

_"He's busy." _

_"Bullshit, DAD!!" _

_"Chris, I'm cold," she shook. _

_The door opened and Melinda's voice said, "Chris, why didn't you wait for me..." _

_"Melinda, get out!" Chris screamed. He waived his hand in front of her and said, "Go to your room," making her orb out. _

_Chris held his hands over Pipers stomach, trying to heal her. "Come on," he begged himself. Healing was triggered by love, and there was no one he loved more than Piper, so why couldn't he heal her? It made him furious. "DAD!" he screamed. _

_"Chris, I love you," she said. _

_"Mom," the tears stung his eyes. "I love you too."_

_"Take care of Wyatt and Melinda," she said. "They need you."_

_"Don't talk like that, Dad will heal you and then you'll be fine." _

_She shook her head. "Its too late, Chris." She opened her mouth to say something but she shook again and then she was gone. _

_"Mom," he cried. _

_"What?" Leo asked orbing in. _

_Chris stood up, looking at his father. "You bastard," he screamed, sending him flying into a wall with his telekenisis. "She's dead because of you." _

_"What happened?" Leo asked. _

_"Go to hell," Chris said. He orbed to the attack and took out the scrying crystal and map. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Phoenix. The crystal landed and he stood up. He orbed to the apartment the crystal had landed on. _

"Whats got you so grim?" Paige asked as she came into the attic.

"Nothing," he said.

"Piper said she saw a girl at your place today."

Chris tried to look unaffected, but he was a little surprised. He hadn't expected Piper to be there when Celeste left.

"Don't look so embarassed," she said. "Its about time you got some."

"Paige," he scolded. "Its not like that."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her soon."

"She's coming to the 3 Doors Down concert tomorrow, assuming no demons attack."

Paige's cell phone rang and she said, "Sorry, Chris, I have to go. We'll talk about this later, right?"

"Sure," he said, looking down at the book. It was opened to the page of the Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: If I make any grammar mistakes in this, its because i'm using editor, and i don't think it has a spellcheck so forgive me.

Celeste was wearing a black mini-skirt and white tank top with knee-high boots. Her chestnut hair was scrunched and hung around her face. She looked around P3 for Chris. She was really excited to see him. She finally spotted him across the room, by the bar. He was wearing that leather jacket that she loved because it made him look incredibly hot.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey," he smiled at her. His smile made her want to faint. "You look...amazing," he said, hugging her.

"So do you," she said. She kissed him.

"Looks like you're happy to see me."

"I am," she said.

He pressed his body against hers, kissing her neck.

"Be careful," she said, "or we'll end up in your room all night."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she said, "and we will, just not yet."

"In that case, here," he said, handing her one of the bottles of beer he had sitting in front of him.

"Hey, Chris," Phoebe said, coming up to the bar. "Oh my god, what's wrong with you?" She asked Celeste, her empath power kicking in. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Phoebe," Chris reprimanded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Celeste's heart was pounding. Could this woman know her secret?

"Celeste, come on," Chris said, guiding her to a table in the corner.

"What was that about?"

"Phoebe's just a little...intuitive. It gets annoying, and I'm sorry if she offended you."

"It's okay."

"Are you afraid?" he asked, looking at her.

Celeste didn't know what to say. "No," she said finally."I mean...if I were afraid, I would tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Celeste was really starting to get nervous."Don't get so serious," she said playfully. She moved closer to him, trying to distract him from seeing her obvious guilt.

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her, making her want to just pull him back into his room and keep him there all night. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"You are sooo tempting," he told her.

"Tell me about," she groaned.

"Why don't we go to my room?" he asked.

"Because," she said. "That's all we ever do. Is that all you want from me?" She faked a sexy pout.

"What?" He asked, he held her at arms length to look her in the face. He pushed her hair away from her face. "Is that really what you think?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder. I mean, the way you just have to disappear sometimes. Always after sex. I mean...I understand and everything, I really do. I just...I don't know."

"I know what you mean," he said. "I promise that's not all I want. Its all just very complicated."

"I know, and I don't want to pressure you. You don't have to tell me anything. You really don't."

He stroked her hair and kissed her. "You deserve to know what'sgoing on, and I wish I could tell you."

"Shh," she said, kissing him again. "Don't worry about it."

She stood up and led him to his room. Once inside the kisses grew more passionate and more intense. Clothing was shed piece by piece until it was skin against skin. He kissed her neck and her shoulders while she ran her fingers across his back. They felt connected, truly _connected_ to each other during moments like these.

When they were done, they lay exhausted in each others arms. Their breathing was in sync. He thought about telling her that he loved her, but he didn't want to scare her away. Instead he just enjoyed holding her.

The next morning, she was gone. He smiled at the bittersweet pattern, at the note left on his clothes.

_Chris, Had to go to work, but I'll meet you back here tonight at 11.---Celeste_

He got dressed and orbed to the manor.

Paige was in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee.

"I didn't see you and your honey at the club last night," Paige said.

"We were in my room last night," he said, blushing a little.

"Oohh," she said.

"And by the way, Phoebe picked up on something last night.Where is she?"

"The attic," Paige said.

"Thanks," Chris said as he orbed to the attic.

"Hey, Chris," Phoebe said.

"What was that about last night?" he asked.

"Oh right, I am so sorry...her emotions were just so strong. I couldn't help myself."

"That's exactly hat I'm talking about. What emotions?"

"Her fear, her pain. She's hiding something"

"But what?"

"I don't know, but its something big."


	4. Chapter 4

Celeste sat in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her hair, when Simon shimmered in behind her. 

"I told you I don't know anything, yet," she said, looking at him through the mirror.

"What's taking you so long?" he demanded, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She flinched at his touch. "If you think its so easy, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because the Boss assigned you," he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

She took a deep breath and said, "I want out."

"Does this have anything to do with you screwing the assignment?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back. "Just stay focused," he said. "Stay focused and get the job done."

"I don't want to hurt him," she confided. "Just get me out of this, Simon, please."

"Honestly, Celeste, what would your father think," he let go of her head with a shove.

"My father would understand the attraction to the Halliwells," I told him.

"Just remember that unless you do as you are told, your father will stay in the hell that he is in."

Celeste held back tears, hating what she was going to have to do.

* * *

Chris stood in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows, looking for a clue as to who was trying to hurt Wyatt. He sighed in frustration, knowing that he had overturned every demonic stone he knew of and had still come up with nothing.

"You look grim," Paige said, walking into the attic.

"It's nothing," he said. His thoughts turned from Wyatt to Celeste, and to the feelings

Phoebe had picked up on. Celeste had promised she wasn't hiding anything, but he knew she was. He tried not to worry about it, because it wasn't like he was being completely honest with her either. How do you tell the woman you love that you're half-witch, half-whitelighter and sent back from the future for the sole purpose of saving your big brother?

"What are you thinking?" Paige asked, taking his place in front of the book.

"It's nothing," he said again. He looked down at his watch. "I should go," he told Paige. "I have to meet Celeste in thirty minutes."

"You should bring her over for dinner," Paige said. "You Piper's always looking for an excuse to cook."

He smiled inside, his mothers cooking was amazing. "We'll see." He orbed to his room in P3.

When Celeste showed up, she looked three times as stressed as she normally did. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, giving him that smile that made him dizzy.

"Celeste," he said.

"Don't, okay?" she said, moving closer. "I don't want to talk about it, not tonight. Just hold me, okay?"

"Sure," he said, confused by how to handle her sudden show of vulnerability. "Of course," he pulled the covers back and let her climb in first. She snuggled up to him, almost in a pouty way.

He wondered what had happened to make her need comforted so much. He felt a couple tears fall from her face to his chest and he pulled her closer. "Sh," he said, "its okay. Whatever it is, it'll be alright."

* * *

When he fell asleep he had another dream about his past.

_It was Pipers funeral, and he, Melinda and Wyatt stood in front of the coffin. Chris looked over at his dad, who was crying on a pew. He rolled his eyes. It was Leo's fault she was dead, and he had the nerve to play the grieving husband? It made him mad enough to kill him with his own hands, but he wanted to concentrate on getting revenge on the Phoenix. As soon as he could figure out how, he was going to send the whole coven straight to hell._

_His eyes fell on Pipers lifeless body, wishing he had gone inside when he got home, instead of waiting to figure out what to say. If Wyatt hadn't been such a jerk that morning, none of this would have happened, he thought to himself. He realized that maybe there wasn't anybody to blame, and that maybe it wasn't Leo's fault or Wyatt's, but he couldn't think about that right now. Right now all he could think about was getting revenge and protecting Melinda, like he couldn't protect his mother. He put his arm around his crying little sister and realized that she was all he had left._

This time, when he woke up the next morning, Celeste was still sleeping next to him. Her hair fell around her face, and he chest rose and fell with her breathing. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Chris thought to himself.

She opened her eyes, as if sensing that he was looking at her. "Good morning," she mumbled with a smile.

''Do you feel any better?" He asked.

Her smile faded, remembering what she still had to do. "Not really."

"What is it?" he asked. "You can talk to me."

"I'm in trouble," she said, sitting up. "I'm supposed to do something that I don't want to do."

"What are you talking about? What are you supposed to do?" He asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

She took a deep breath. "I'm supposed to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5 rewritten

Authors Note: As requested, I've rewritten this chapter. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chris laughed for a second, then the reality of what she had said sank in. His face fell as he searched her eyes for an answer. _Oh my god_, he realized, _she's telling the truth. _

He pulled away from her, leaving her cold and alone on the bed.

"You're what?" He asked, trying his best not to get upset, not to freak out on her and run way.

"Please don't hate me," she begged. "I don't-"

"How could you?" he asked, standing up to pull his jeans on. "How could you lie to me all of this time? How could you come over here all of the time and seduce me, knowing that you're going to kill me?" He was yelling at her now, and she winced at every hateful, painful word.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's not what you think," she said. "They're making me. I have to or..."

"Who's making you?" He interrupted her.

She took a deep breath. "Wyatt."

His face fell. "My _brother_ sent you? If he sent you to kill me that mean that you're evil."

"No, Chris…I mean, I'm not…I just…"

"Then what are you?" he asked.

Celeste closed her eyes, not wanting to say these next words. Tears stung her eyes when she opened them again. "I'm a demon. Half-demon," she corrected. "Half witch."

"Unbelievable," he said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you did this to me," his eyes were filling up with tears. "How could you do this?"

"Chris, you're not listening to me…"

"I don't want to listen to you."

"What?"

"You heard me," he shouted at her, "I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say, so get out of here." He pointed at the door, Celeste could see his anger raging inside him. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. "**_Get out_**!" he bellowed.

Celeste stood up and hurriedly threw her clothes on. She stopped at the door, "I'm so sorry," she began to say with tears streaming down her face.

"Just leave me alone before I vanquish you," he put his hand on her back and shoved her out the door, slamming it behind her.

She hung her head and shimmered to her apartment.

* * *

Simon was sitting on her couch when she got home. "What did you expect would happen?" he asked.

"Simon, don't," Celeste said. "I don't need this right now." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Did you think he would love you once he found out who you were?"

Celeste tried to hold back tears. "He loves me," she said.

"He doesn't love you," Simon said, "how could he?"

"Stop it!" Celeste screamed, turning on him and using her telekinesis to throw him into the wall. He was pinned against the wall, six feet off the ground. "You forget who you're talking to," she closed her hand, strangling him.

"When Wyatt finds out about this…" he struggled to say.

"He doesn't have to find out. Do you forget who I come from? Do you forget how much power I have coursing through my veins? I could kill you without **even trying**." Celeste watched the demon squirm under her telekinetic grasp. "Chris does love me," she said. "And we will get through this. We will defeat you."

* * *

Chris paced around the attic. He couldn't believe he had let a demon get so close to him. So close to Wyatt. What had he been thinking? He came back to fix what happened to Wyatt not sleep with some brunette nympho. He never wanted to see her again.

"What's wrong with you?" Paige asked, coming into the attic.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you any closer to finding out who hurts Wyatt?"

"No. I'm not even sure I care anymore."

"Of course you care," Paige said, "you're probably just tired of looking. You should take a break or something. Take that girl of yours somewhere special for a couple of days."

"She's not my girl."

"Bitter much? What happened?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay," Paige said.

"But I am going to take a break," he said. "I wont be around for awhile."

With that, he orbed back to his room at P3. He pulled up a box of beer and took one out.

Painful memories wouldn't leave him alone as he drank the first bottle.

"_So, instead of taking care of your three kids after they lose their mother, you're going back up to your happy place in the clouds?" Chris asked Leo furiously. _

"_This isn't easy for me, either, Chris," Leo said, "but I have obligations." _

"_Yeah? Well you had an obligation to Mom. What about her?" _

_Leo completely ignored the question, going on to say that Paige and Henry would take good care of them. _

"_I cannot believe you are my father," Chris said. "You're dead to me. I never want to see you or talk to you ever again." _

Chris downed the rest of the bottle in a hurry and then grabbed a second. The alcohol wasn't hitting him fast enough. It wasn't making him forget about the pain. That's all he wanted to do was forget.


End file.
